Notice, Damn It
by BakaChan003
Summary: All Romano wants is to be pampered a little. No way he'd come out and say it, though! If Antonio cared, he'd notice he's sick, right? Right? Spain/Romano. Human names used.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. It belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz.

This little fic is the result of...something. I was having a hard time writing, so my dear friend **Chou ni Natte **'challenged' to write this. Turns out challenges really work for me, as I finished this the same night she suggested it. =w=;

* * *

Romano sighed heavily as he glared at the back of Antonio's head. The man vigorously stirring something in a large skillet. Romano wasn't sure he'd be able to stomach it. Antonio should have been able to deduce that. Couldn't he see how crappy he felt? Didn't he notice his constant sniffles? He decided another, heavier sigh was in order. Maybe the idiot would see how tired he was. Romano let the air rush out of his lungs, even putting a bit of voice to it. There. Surely, that would do the trick.

"Sorry, Lovi. It's almost done!"

Romano's eyes narrowed at Antonio's cheerful tone. Why was he always so nice to him? Why didn't he ever get impatient with him? Sometimes, Romano wished the man would snap at him. Even if he w_as_ just innocently trying to get him to notice that he was ill. There was no way he'd come out and say it. The bastard should be able to tell on his own, if he really cared about him at all! Not that Romano _wanted_ him to care. He just felt he could do with some appreciation now and then. In Romano's subconscious, he thought that Antonio could probably do with some appreciation, too. Hell if he'd show it so easily. The Spaniard would have to try harder. Much harder. How in the _hell_ did his thoughts suddenly turn to sex? Romano shook his head and rubbed his hands over his face. One thing at a time. First, attention. Second, appreciation. Third....third...

"Lovi, you've got your tomato-face on!," Antonio grinned. "Something up?"

Romano pursed his lips and glared as the man set down two heaping plates on the table before him. Oh, but...it might be some sort of progress. He asked if something was up, right? This was his chance. He wasn't sure he was manipulative enough for it, but...maybe if he kept thinking 'those thoughts' his face might actually get red enough to make it look like he was sick. Because, he was! He really was. He just hoped this idea didn't get him stuck with an erection. How would he explain _that_ one? Luckily, it seemed to be working. Antonio had stopped reaching for his fork and stared at him. Romano coughed a bit for effect. Lo and behold, he saw some worry creep into the man's features. He was getting somewhere! If he could just look a bit more surly, then maybe...

Antonio leaned over the table and brought his hand up to rest on Romano's pink cheek.

"Are you all right, Lovi? You're very warm...," he said softly.

Romano couldn't help the hitch in his breath or the pounding of his heart. Antonio...Antonio was touching him! Asking if he was okay! He did it! But...there was another problem. He felt his eyelids fluttering as the man's fingertips played gently over his cheekbone. God, what he wouldn't give to be able to turn his head just a bit and take those fingers into his mouth. No, no! He couldn't think like that now. He felt his cock twitch as it hardened further and his breathing became slightly heavier. He sighed. What could he do? He'd sabotaged his own plan. The whole thing had to be scrapped now. Romano swatted Antonio's hand away and glared at the plate before him.

"I'm fine."

It really didn't help that his fingers were gripping the edge of the table, or that he was trembling ever so slightly. He was also burning up more than ever. Daring a glance at Antonio, Romano saw that the man actually looked sort of upset. Almost like he was angry, but more...exasperated. Was he impatient with him? Romano felt a little surge of accomplishment and happiness rolled into one. Except, he really wished he'd been able to get this reaction in a slightly different manner. Especially since Antonio was now making his way to try and pull the Italian out of his seat.

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?," Antonio asked. "You should go lie down!"

"I'm _fine_, you bastard! Let me go!" Romano squeezed his legs together and gripped the chair with his free hand.

He should have known he wouldn't be able to get away with it. Antonio was a lot stronger than he was. He still managed to be surprised when he was swiftly pulled out of his seat and fell against the man's chest. Of course..._of course_, his hips had to meet with Antonio's thigh. Romano kept his eyes glued to the floor. He knew Antonio had felt his erection. The man still held his wrist tightly. Not that he wanted to escape. Or did he? The embarrassment was getting to be too much, certainly. But he could feel Antonio's eyes on him, and it made him all the hotter.

Before he could protest, Romano felt himself being roughly pressed against the island behind him. He didn't have time even to gasp before Antonio moved in and kissed him deeply. One of the man's hands grasped his jaw and forced his mouth open, thrusting his tongue inside. Romano exhaled sharply through his nose as his fingers dug into Antonio's shoulders. Since when did Antonio kiss like _this_? It was rough and hot and Romano couldn't breathe, couldn't_ think_. Then, slowly, Antonio parted from him and pressed their foreheads together. They stood panting and staring at each other before one of them finally spoke up.

"You're so sexy," Antonio whispered with a ridiculous grin.

Romano rolled his eyes. Well. He supposed he could strain himself today. He could just make Antonio take care of him tomorrow when his cold got worse.

* * *

Reviews would be nice, I'd really like some constructive criticism! Anything look 'off'? ;D

Thanks for reading!


End file.
